And We're Live!
by ReadySetRockR5
Summary: When the Austin and Ally cast and R5 do a live stream a certain question causes new and unknown feelings. {Raura and Rydellington) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!This is a Raura and Rydellington story! :D I'm calling it 'And we're live!' For the time you have any other ideas for a title tell me! :D **

**I don't own anything apart from the story line ;p**

* * *

_'Hey guys!If this gets loads of retweets we will do an R5 live stream featuring the Austin and Ally cast ;)'800,345 retweets and 794,234_ favorites.(**1**)  
He didn't expect to get a response like that, he expected some people to like his idea but not more than half of his followers!That was one of the flaws of having loads of followers!Your interactions blow up every second of the day and every tweet you put on gets a great response!However, he can't let the fans just yet though! He should had made sure the others liked his idea before putting it on Twitter!They have probably seen his tweet already just not the massive response... However, like he said before though, he can't let the fans down! Dammit

Ross sighed as he put his phone into his he has to break the news to his older siblings and best friends that they are doing a live stream, yay... It's not that they don't live streams! They love doing them!It's just that R5 are getting ready to go on tour soon and the Austin and Ally cast are in the middle of filming season 3!Everyone is super busy.

He made his way to the kitchen to see that Rocky was there making Macaroni and cheese...How typical!  
Ross stood there with an amused look on his face as he watched Rocky dance around the kitchen.  
"Having fun there?" Ross asked, laughing as Rocky jumped dropping some of his food on the floor.  
"Thank you for that, Ross!I now know how to feed the floor!" Rocky said sarcastically.  
"Sorry dude but you shouldn't be dancing with food in your hand!" Ross replied smirking.  
Rocky rolled his eyes and began picking up all of the food from the floor.

"Where are the others?" Ross questioned,  
Rocky glared at Ross before he spoke, "Running wild with the unicorns!"  
"Geez someone wet the bed today!" Ross mumbled.  
"I'm sorry i'm just really stressed! With the tour coming up i have no time to myself lately."

"Well your not going to like what i'm going to say..." Ross said under his breath.  
"Ross what the hell have you done?!" Rocky spoke quite annoyed with his little brother.  
"IpromisedthefansthatwewilldoalivestreamwiththeAus tinandAllycastandIcan'tbackoutbecauseialsopromised thedirectors!" Ross replied in one breath.  
"English Ross!"  
"I sorta promised the fans that we will do a live stream with the Austin and Ally cast and we can't back out because I organized it with the directors" Ross spoke closed his eyes tightly,scared of his older brothers response.  
Rocky ran a hand through his hair.  
He sighed then finally spoke, "If it's fine with the others then its fine with me"

* * *

It was now 6Pm and the Lynch family was sat around a table eating hadn't told the others about the Live Stream yet, he is planning on telling them now.  
"So... We haven't had a live stream in while." Ross spoke, breaking the silence.  
"That's true! Maybe we should have one next week or something!" Rydel suggested.  
Ross relaxed slightly, at least one person was keen on the idea.  
"Delly, you know we can't! We are too busy with this tour and everything!" Riker said, finally looking up at his younger siblings.  
"I don't see why not!Im pretty sure 30 minutes to an hour wouldn't affect us in any way!"Rydel argued!  
"Well Ross over here planned to do a live stream. 'Austin and Ally cast featuring R5 live stream!" Rocky spat coldly.  
Ross glared at him before speaking for the first time during this conversation, "Well yeah! I thought it would be a great idea and according to the response i got, so do our fans!  
"We can't let the fans down Riker..." Rydel pushed on.  
"Fine but only if the others want to do it!" Riker finally said.  
"Great! I will tell Ratl-" Ross' sentence was cut short when Rydel butted in.  
"Already on it!"

* * *

It was 6 am when Ross' alarm went slammed a button on the top of it causing it to turn rolled of his bed and did his daily routine:  
Had a shower,Brushed his teeth, Styled his hair (Messy but still presentable) and got went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the grabbed his jacket and went outside to his car.

It took him about 5 minutes to make it to the studio. **(2) **Once he arrived he made his way down to the Sonic Boom set and was greeted by a very tired Laura.  
"Someone looks tired." Ross chuckled as Laura tried keeping herself awake.  
"Way to point out the obvious!" She snapped.  
Ross wasn't use to seeing Laura like this, yeah she wasn't a morning person but she never acted like this.  
Ross frowned slightly and Laura's face softened.  
"Sorry, Vanessa **(3) **got some stupid dog and it was barking all night!" Laura exclaimed.  
"It's okay!Have the directors told you about the R5 and Austin and Ally live stream?" Ross asked, curious.  
"Yeah!Me and Raini are fine with the idea and i'm pretty sure Calum will be too!"  
"Yeah Calum is like that" Ross laughed.  
Ross and Laura got called to go get their make-up done ready to start filming.

* * *

_Next Chapter-  
_"_Do you guys ship Raura?" Riker read out from the screen.  
Everyone in the room,except from Ross and Laura 'Oooed'.  
Laura turned bright red before saying, "Why would we ship mountains? Thats just stupid haha.."  
"Oh Laur, that doesn't work anymore!" Raini replied smirking._

**A.n! Sorry if its short! It seems a lot longer when you write it haha!Ratliff,Raini and Calum will be in the next chapter! I think this chapter seems kind of rushed ;s Sorry if you think so too!**

**(1)-I don't actually know if thats more than half of his followers ;p They are always going up and down.  
(2)-I don't know how long it really takes so lets just pretend its 5 minutes alright? Haha!  
(3)- Vanessa is Laura's sister in case you didn't know! They do have a dog but it's not a new dog and just Vanessa's ;p  
I will update as often as i can!  
Rock on! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a week or so i have just been really busy with school.I will be updating this story at least once a week!Mostly on the weekends :D I will more than likely update it about twice or more a i don't update one week for some strange reason i will do more chapters the week after :D. Like i said i will more than likely update more than that just if im really busy it would just have to be once a week! Oh and have you guys heard I love Christmas by Ross and Laura?! Its so amazing omfg!Time to get on with the story hehe!  
I don't own anything but the story line... Sadly. :( I would love to own R5 and the cast haha!**

* * *

Here they all are, squashed up on a sofa in the Lynch basement with the exact order being Rocky,Riker,Raini,Calum,Ratliff,Rydel,Ross and Laura. For some unknown reason Ryland didn't want to be part of the live chat, probably going out with some friends or sorting out the tour.

Rocky moved from his place on the sofa and sat in front of the laptop that was currently sat on a table in front of where everyone quickly snatched a pillow from behind Riker and placed it on the floor before sitting on it.  
"Can you guys hear us?" Rocky asked, reading through the comments on the saw things such as 'OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!' and 'OMFG RAURA AND RYDELLINGTON'  
"If you guys can hear us say Rocky is a sexy beast!" He spoke, smirking when he saw a ton of comments saying 'ROCKY IS A SEXY BEAST!'  
"Great so you can hear us!" Rocky said, smiling.  
"Thank you guys! You just made Rocky's ego 10 times bigger!" Rydel joked.  
Rocky scoffed, "Please! They love me!"  
"So lets get on with the questions!" Raini said, eagerly.  
"Laur, do you have the book of questions from twitter?" Ross asked, looking at the flawless brunette who sat at the side of him.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!Thank you Ross!" Laura replied, giving Ross a quick side hug.  
The comments on the screen began to fill with everyone saying 'RAURA OMG FEELS!'  
"Looks like everyone ships Raura," Rocky announced, laughing as his brother and best friend turned a light shade of red.  
"Pfft, why would they ship mountains?That's stupid!" Laura argued. Everyone decided to drop the subject when Calum spoke, "So Laura, whats the first question?"  
"The first one is If you guys could be in any Disney series, what would it be?" Laura informed, smiling.  
"Rocky you go first!" Ratliff suggested.  
" i would say Good Luck Charlie because Bridgit Mendler is smokin!" Rocky blurted out.  
"True that!" Ratliff added in.  
"Okay what about you Riker?" Rocky asked.  
"I would have said something like Wizards of Waverly Place but that ended a while ago so iI don't know if i'm about you Rydel?"  
"Urm Austin and Ally of course!" Rydel beamed.  
"Wait what's Austin and Ally?" Calum joked.  
"What about you Raini?" Rydel asked, smiling.  
"I would say Liv and Maddie!That show is amazing!"  
"I know right!Love that show!" Laura added in.  
"Well now we don't need to ask Laura!" Ross joked before adding, "I would have said Hannah Montana but that also doesn't air anymore. Miley Cyrus is a right babe!"  
"You thought other wise at the Teen choice awards!" Calum laughed.  
"Shut up!" Ross replied back, Sinking into the sofa slightly embarrassed.  
"Ratliff do you have one?" Rydel asked, smiling at the boy who sat at the side of her.  
"I'm with Rocky on this one!Bridgit Mendler is so hot!" He gushed.

* * *

After answering a few more questions from the book they answered a few questions from the fans.  
"Oh here's a good one!Do you guys ship Raura?" Riker read from the the middle of the and Rocky swapped places for a while.  
Everyone in the room 'Ooed' apart from Ross and Laura who both blushed bight red.  
Laura's face went even brighter if thats possible before saying, "Why would they ship mountains?That's just stupid!Haha..."  
"Oh Laur, that doesn't work anymore!" Raini replied smirking.  
Laura glared at Raini before Ratliff butted in.  
"I ship it!It's just so cute seeing all these Raura edits on twitter!" He gushed.  
"Same here!I would totally be the best man at your wedding!" Riker added in.  
"Dibs on maid of honer!" Raini quickly added in.  
"Guys shut up! It's never going to happen okay!" Ross stated.  
No one could miss the flash of hurt that came across Laura's face at that even the fans could see it!  
Things became very awkward between Ross and Laura at that point.  
"Okay!Next question... Do you guys ship Rydellington?" Riker said, reading from the screen.  
"Whats with all the couple questions?" Ratliff asked, laughing not really caring about the question Riker read out.  
However for Rydel, that was a totally different face turned to a light shade of pink before she spoke,  
"Guys im not going to lie i did have a tiny crush on Ratliff when we first met but we are just great friends and thats that!" Rydel said in one. Ross and herself knew that wasnt true, she liked Ratliff and even admitted it to Ross when he caught her staring at pictures of Ratliff on Twitter.  
"Yeah and I have Kelly is amazing!" Ratliff said and Raini 'Awwed' whilst the guys said 'Eeew'.Rydel just glared angrily at the camera.  
Riker noticed this and said, "So i guess this is the end of the chat! Thanks for having us guys!It was great!"  
Everyone waved bye to the camera and a chorus of 'Byes' Went through the room.  
Riker switched the laptop off and went up stairs to his went to the kitchen apart from Ross and Laura.  
"Laur you okay?You have been kind of distance since the Raura questions..." He drifted off.  
"Just peachy!"Laura growled.  
"Why are you so upset?!I told them all the truth! Its never gonna happen!"He said, slightly annoyed and confused.  
Laura looked at Ross with hurt in her saw the hurt in her eyes and grabbed her hands softly.  
"Laura you are perfect!I just don't think we should go out just yet."  
They both got lost in each others eyes and began to slowly lean in.

* * *

_Next Chapter-_

_"Ellinton please listen to me!"Kelly begged, tears filling in her eyes.  
"No!I can't believe you would do this to me!I trusted you!" Ratliff screamed at the girl who stood in front of him.  
"Please!Can we just star over!" Kelly begged.  
"This is just pathetic!You have always been a waste of time Kelly!How would you feel if I went around kissing Rydel!You wouldn't like that now would you!?"_

* * *

**Sort of a cliffy! Haha :D Thanks for reading ;)Truly sorry for any mistakes!For some reason it deletes some words when you post it... :/  
**

**ROCK ON! :D  
**


End file.
